Sarah's Feelings
by Kagome429
Summary: A group of poems I wrote based on how Sarah felt about how Kakashi acted around her before they got together.
1. Lonely and Looking

**Lonely and Looking**

Can I really survive?  
>You say I can but I don't know,<br>How am I to feel alive  
>Without you here by my side?<p>

My father's dead,  
>My mother's gone.<br>I'm being drug down by all that is lead.  
>Am I to die alone?<p>

You saw me every day,  
>Saw me lonely and looking.<br>Why didn't you stay?  
>You left me lonely and looking.<p>

I guess what I'm looking for isn't here.  
>I'll say my good-bye's.<br>Don't worry I won't be near,  
>I'm long gone by now.<p>

You can be happy now, so no  
>I won't object to it at all.<br>So be happy and just know,  
>I'm no longer here.<p>

You saw me every day.  
>Saw me lonely and looking.<br>Why didn't you stay?  
>You left me lonely and looking.<p> 


	2. What Am I To Do?

**What Am I to Do**

Why did I come here?  
>No one cares for me<br>Some may but they're not with me  
>What am I to do?<p>

My brother no longer needs me  
>My friends are all so strong<br>While I'm down on my knee crying  
>What am I to do?<p>

They say I don't need to be around  
>Is that true?<br>Do I only cause trouble to those close to me?  
>What am I to do?<p>

Why won't you help me?  
>Do you even care?<br>If all I do is cause you trouble  
>Why should I even stay?<p>

What am I to do?

What do you want?  
>What can I do?<br>I don't really know  
>What am I to do?<p>

Should I leave today?  
>Will you be happy then?<br>Or should I leave now?  
>What am I to do?<p>

Day after day I'm here  
>But I can see that you love her<br>Though I wish it was me  
>What am I to do?<p>

Why won't you help me?  
>Do you even care?<br>If all I do is cause you trouble  
>Why should I even stay?<p>

What am I to do?


	3. Alone

**Alone**

I am leaving now  
>Please don't be sad<br>I'm doing this for you  
>So that you may be happy<p>

Just promise me one thing  
>That you won't forget our time together<br>For those memories will be  
>All you have of me<p>

Don't worry about me  
>I can take care of myself<br>I'll be the same as before I came back  
>All alone<p>

I'm not scared  
>In fact I embrace it<br>To be alone would be bliss  
>Without the pain of this broken heart<p>

All I seem to do is bore you  
>And in return you make me suffer<br>Well now we'll both be free  
>You'll have her and I'll be alone<p>

Don't worry about me  
>I can take care of myself<br>I'll be the same as before I came back  
>All alone<p> 


	4. I Can

**I Can**

You say you have power  
>Then why couldn't you help me?<br>You help everyone else  
>But my brother has to order you to help me?<p>

They say I'm weak  
>And that my "power" is demonic<br>Well I think I am the one with power  
>Because I know when to give up<p>

I can leave because I am strong  
>I can endure with my power<br>I can fade away and still win  
>I can lose and still be on top<p>

If you were to step into my shoes  
>You would snap and step out<br>If I were to step into your shoes  
>I would endure and keep going<p>

You couldn't help me with your power  
>So, now I'll help you with mine<br>I'll help you by leaving today  
>Good-bye my old friend<p>

I can leave because I am strong  
>I can endure with my power<br>I can fade away and still win  
>I can lose and still be on top<p>

I CAN!


	5. How Could I Have Known?

**How Could I Have Known**

All my feelings  
>All my love<br>It could have been yours  
>But you wanted her<p>

Why does it hurt so?  
>I grew up alone<br>Could it be because of you?  
>The one who accepted me when we were kids.<p>

I love you but now I see  
>You love her more<br>How could I have known  
>It would hurt this much?<p>

When I left you seemed so sad  
>But now that I'm back<br>It seems as if you wish I was gone  
>Why is that?<p>

Well she can have you now  
>I can't stay here any more<br>For if I do I'll only be hurt  
>Why can't you see what you're doing to me?<p>

I love you but now I see  
>You love her more<br>How could I have known  
>It would hurt this much?<p> 


End file.
